moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StarWizardWars/Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) Review
I remember when I went to see the film the first time in cinemas and I really enjoyed the film and I still do now, the film was fantastic, the Russo brothers made an amazing film and I'm really looking forward to Captain America: Civil Wars in 2016. I praise the film for the amazing use of suspense, the story, the visual splendor, the emotion and the brilliant performances of the cast. It was great seeing the Cap, Black Widow and Jules Winnfield (I mean, uh, Nick Fury) back in action and they also made Hawkman cool as well. Or at least he's known in this version as Falcon. Either way, congratulations. I give the film 5 and a half stars out of 5 and I give it a A+. And now I'm gonna name my Top 5 Favourite Moments in the film (as I will always be doing from now on in my reviews). Number 5: The chase on top of the roof. It was a very intense moment and its just another one of those movie scenes where your thinking, like, "is he gonna catch the bad guy?" and so on. Number 4: Nick vs. Pierce The final confrontation between Nick Fury and Alexander Pierce was awesome. I liked it when Nick revealed his right eye and said "you need to keep both eyes open" and then the whole thing eds up with Black Widow tricking Pierce, leading to Nick shooting him. Before he dies, Pierce utters "hail HYDRA". Number 3: The Winter Soldier Bucky (Plot twist) Half way through the film, the Winter Soldier is revealed to be Captain America's old friend who was thought to be dead from the first movie. It was a shocking revealation, but at the time that I first went to see it, I hadn't seen ''The First Avenger ''before I went to see ''The Winter Soldier ''at the time. Number 2: Nick Fury dies, but then he doesn't die. You can never beat Samuel L. Jackson and for good reasons. He got shot and yet he found some way around it. I (admittingly) was very caught off-guard when he was shot, but then I was suprised, yet relieved, to see that he survived. Come to think about it, it kinda reminds me about that one scene in Pulp Fiction when someone else enters the room where Jules and Vincent are and shoots, but misses them, even though they stood still and they then retaliate by shooting him and this time, not missing. And number 1, my most favourite moment in the entire film: Steve vs. Bucky: Final Battle. The whole fight scene was awesome and I like it when Steve just takes all those bullets and still manages to save everyone from being killed, leading to SHIELD firing upon the three HYDRA ships, including the one with Steve and Bucky on. My favourite bit was when Steve saves Bucky and tries to redeem him. reminding him of his past. No matter how many times Bucky refused to listen, Steve takes off his mask and throws his shield away and says "I'm not gonna fight you. Your my friend." And Bucky says "Your my mission" and starts to kill him. As he is about to deliever the final blow, Steve says "Then finish it...cause I'm with you 'til the end of the line." This finally helps Bucky remember who he is and he ends up saving both him and Steve. It's a dramatic final confrontation and a dramatic ending. So those were my favourite moments in the film. Let me know what your favourite moments in the film were and let me know what your opinions on the film were and until the next time.... :-) Category:Blog posts